Kei Takishima
Kei is one of the main protagonists in the series. He is number 1 in the whole school and the son of the CEO of Takishima Corporation, making him next in line for the company. He is also Hikari's undefeated rival. Appearance As Kei is in the S.A he wears the standard S.A uniform. A white blazer over a pale green polo shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. Whenever he is challenged to a physical contest by Hikari he usually changes to a plain blue t-shirt and some white pants. His outfits change whenever the S.A go on their outings. He is Hikari's undefeated rival. He likes to call her "Ms Rank Two", which provokes her. He has an ability to do everything right at his first try, like Aoi Ogata. He also has a photographic memory. He loves Hikari, a fact that he does not deny. He loved her ever since they are children. However, he has not confessed his love to her because he knows that Hikari does not understand those feelings and would think that he is referring to a love between friends. Personality Although he is stoic most of the time and always maintains a calm facade, things involving Hikari can bring intense anxiety out of him. It always bothers him whenever Hikari pushes herself too hard or causes trouble, but her strong will and determination are the reasons why he admires and respects her. He makes several attempts to express his feelings to Hikari, though is usually thwarted by some sort of misunderstanding on Hikari's part. He is willing to do everything for Hikari's sake. Such as, going to London in order to bring back the S•A. He also likes to do everything alone until Hikari showed him that it is fun working together. Kei eventually confesses to her openly in chapter 52 and Hikari reveals that she reciprocates his feelings; the two start dating and become a couple in the following chapter. In the final chapter of the series, he takes Hikari to the top of a building to show her firework which said, "Hikari, please marry me!" which was his present for her birthday. In episode 12 Kei kisses Hikari forcefully but Hikari doesn't know Kei loves her , Hikari called his disease " The pervert disease " His personality changes if she is with Hikari alone together. Like in the BBQ Picnic his expression changed when Hikari was his partner. Profile English Name: Kei Takishima Japanese Name: 滝島 彗 Gender: Male ♂ Age: 19 Voice Actor: Jun Fukuyama Birthday: November 22nd Blood Type: A Family Composition: Father, Mother, Younger Brother and Grandfather Favorite Food: Whatever Hikari makes Appearance Kei has light hair and is said to be blond. He is tall and good-looking, causing many girls to like him, though he only likes Hikari. He usually has an impassive face and is expressionless, except when Hikari is in trouble or gets hurt. Relationships Love Life Hikari Hanazono Kei loves Hikari and is willing to do anything for her. He always tries to please Hikari in everyway. An example is in episode 3, in which Kei ate Hikari's riceballs even though it tasted bad, which Tadashi reacted that hunger is the best seasoning. In episode 22, Hikari kisses Kei on the forehead which shocked him but said that he accepts her feelings for him. They've been together since childhood and will probably be longer. Hikari proposed their engagement. He proposed to Hikari in the final chapter with fireworks, though Hikari stated that if she didn't accept, he wouldn't win. Friendships Akira Toudou Akira is Kei's childhood friend, just like Hikari. They have a close but often provoking relationship. Typically, Akira takes Hikari away from him when he gets too close to her or he tries something weird on Hikari. Because Akira gets sick and tired of having Kei always in, she sets out to finally make Kei lose like the time when she sets traps on the challenge. Aoi Ogata Aoi admires Kei although he is 3 years younger than him. Kei and Aoi both have photographic memories and are "different" from others. At first, Aoi disliked his talent, but Kei told him they were "special" and since they are alike, Aoi looks up to him and call him "Master Kei." He and Hikari are also in the After-School Takishima Club. Sui Takishima Kei has a very bad relationship with his younger brother because Sui thinks he's a robot under human flesh. He feels inferior to Kei who is 'perfect'. But, thanks to Hikari, their relationship got better. Satoru Takishima He is often dragged by his father along to work, usually foreign business meetings. It is revealed in the manga that he has a father complex and that he learned most of his skills from Satoru. Midori Takishima Midori is Kei and Sui's mother. Both of them inherited their looks from her, so they have a strong resemblance to her. She longs for the day when Kei will ask her to buy something for him. They aren't really that close since Midori is always working overseas. Category:Characters